Horizon
by Dreamz and Scibbler
Summary: This is a SOC special. the SOC's girl are growing up ,experiencing new things and new problems , that could make or break them, and their friendships . as they step closer into their future . When old frenemies become friend,(or maybe more) and the arrival of new confrontation, but also new comrades. Realizing life not just about dreams. but making them . (rated T for now )


**Horizon **

_1._

_POV – PV aka point of view or personal views or NPV narrator personal views _

- means no narration

_NPV (Sleep Over Club)_

_This is a SOC special._

_- NPV (Frankie)_

_ It our joint biography on our rocky road journey on how we grew, the new thing we learned on the way .plus the troubles that started_

_- NPV (Kenny)_

_How my cousin and Rosie's took a part to play._

_- NPV (Rosie)_

_What the M&M took part in this_

_- NPV (Fliss)_

_The true affects of the opposite sex, boys and the trouble with summer love, with additional pain from Sara, Alana and new lackey Mera. _

_- NPV (Lyndz)_

_Not forgetting Amanda Starwright. The unknown match maker slash troublemaker _

_NPV (Sleep Over Club)_

_Gemma golden THORNrose_

_- NPV (Frankie)_

_How we almost fell apart_

_- NPV (Lyndz)_

_How we grew_

_- NPV (Fliss)_

_Each other sunshine's_

_- NPV (Kenny)_

_Best of friends _

_- NPV (Rosie)_

_This is our horizon story. _

_NPV (Sleep Over Club)_

_Enjoy_

New Year new term, it was back to school for the sleepover club by next week, all with different views on it. Today day was bright day so it seemed that it was going to be a good day. Lyndz and Michael had just come back from summer camp a week before. Rosie had comeback visiting her family in London the week prior. Kenny had gone to visited her cousin at the same time Rosie had left while Fliss had gone on vacation with her family at a, oh so luxurious 5 star hotel. Which meant Frankie spent half her holiday alone with M&M leader Matthew. Apparently Marco had gone on vacation too. Frankie was glad when all her friends came back Lyndz was the last to come, Kenny came back the same day Fliss had ,Rosie came a few days after and now it was good to have all the gang together today was certainly a good day.

It was time to discuss plan for the new start talking about their holidays and the things they got up to. They was all at Frankie house chatting, giggling like the usual do , Frankie laying on her top bunk bed ,Lyndz at her desk while Fliss was painting her nails delicately peach and pink haven't not been able to decide a colour laying on the floor . Kenny dodge Fliss stepping over her to sit by Rosie, stealing a chip from the crisp bag Rosie had in her hand with a biscuit in her lap

'Pass us the bikkies' asked Kenny as Rosie passed her the biscuit pack

'You don't know how happy I am that you all back' Frankie exasperated

'Was it really that bad' Lyndz with amusement

'Yes' Frankie amused back.

'Don't worry I know it was hard for you without me around obviously' Fliss chimed putting down the paint brush and blowing her nails Kenny through a pillow at her head 'hey'

'Sorry I was trying to knock ego out of you' Kenny sarcastically said

Fliss scrunched her face up sticking her tongue at Kenny while Kenny poked back

'Children pleased' Rosie mocked

That's when Kenny started attacking her with pillow Rosie giggled and attacked her back throwing a pillow which hit Lyndz, now Lyndz was in there little play fight.

'Okay, okay Attention' Frankie they all stopped listening to their dictator Kenny even salute in true Mocking form ' we need to talk about what our plan are for this year'

'Or we can have a pillow fight' Rosie said throwing a pillow at Frankie's face

'That it' Frankie said she took her too pillow and dashed them at three Kenny ducked while Rosie got another one throwing at Frankie they giggled 'I'm under attack'

Lyndz was about to climb the ladder and attack Frankie when Frankie jumped down and attacked with the pillow. The four was having a pillow fight giggled and beating each other with the marshmallow weapons. Frankie accidently bumped Fliss in the excitement

'Hey can't you see I'm blowing my nails 'Fliss moaned

They all looked at her then dashed a pillow at her, Fliss throw one back. Now they all were pillow fighting making noise in the house that Frankie's mom had to tell them to be quiet as they were waking up Frankie little sister. All Five slumped on the grown in a thud giggling quietly.

'I really did miss this 'Frankie sighed

'It wasn't that bad' Lyndz replied

'She was left with Matthew' replied Fliss

'Good point 'Kenny giggled

'That must have been awful' Rosie said

It was at that point Frankie thought it was best to get some food 'right… ill go get us some pizza I'll be back, so we can discuss our plans'' Frankie said and with that she left. They brushed off her odd brash exit and went backing to lying down.

Few minutes later Frankie came back up with pizza and phones her hand

'Kenny it for you' Frankie said tossing her the phone.

Kenny took the phone out in the hallway, the group wondering curiously.

She came back in the room grabbing a pizza.

'Sorry I got to my parents need help with unpacking' Kenny said giving Frankie back the phone while taking another slice, then grabbing her bag

'Unpacking what' came from Lyndz

'I'll tell you lot later' Kenny said with pizza in her mouth. And with that she left

At this point the SOC's had been puzzled but went on with the rest of their duties. It all been explained later

_NPV (Rosie)_

_It turned out that Kenny's cousins was coming to stay at Kenny's for a while but that wasn't the big news. It was going to be my first time meeting her. She certainly would come to be entertaining_

'No 'said Molly

'Yes' said Kenny

'Listen be nice to each other .Leo ,Kimon & Keira going to stay with us for awhile until finish packing at their house you should show Keira around the school as she will be in your year Molly and you three will also be sharing a room so play nice' there mother told them

Molly huffed and puffed away but Kenny was excited

_NPV (Kenny)_

Great. cousin Keira coming, unlike my sister mood I was happy you find it strange to think that those too used to be real close. you see cousin Keira we have more thing in common I adore sport and she love sport and we are both Man united fan with that we can chat for ages about it though she's more into basketball. Her older brother Leo and Kimon support Barcelona our archenemies though they can be cool when they are not picking on us or getting us in trouble. I couldn't wait to tell my friend my older cuz was coming.

The doorbell rang .Kenny runs downstairs too who there while Molly lazily stroll her way to the steps. There some luggage but know Leo, Kimon or Keira. As Kenny walks to the wide open door she looks outside in puzzlement as she doesn't see anybody but an empty car locked.

'Boo' her cousin shout from behind her make her jump

'I can't believe you fell for that' molly mumbles

'I get you back for that' Kenny smiles about to attack her cousins

The two older boys gave Kenny a bear neck holds

'How you been little cuz' says Leo

'What our little Kendry been up to' teases Kimon

'Back off' Kenny says

'So how you been cuz haven't got into any trouble' Kiera ask chuckling

The boys go over to Molly her sneaking a bear hug.

'Get off you suffocating me' Molly says

'Were the love' teases Leo

'Yeah' his brother agrees poking molly

'Hi Molly pop' Keira teases

'Hey care bear' Molly countered 'so happy you could come. Wouldn't want you to remain on the street, But knowing you, you like it'

'Funny. Were you dig up them clothes from a cemetery .them clothes should be in a museum' Keira replied smirking

'Nice to see you cuz' molly smirked

'Always a pleasure' Keira smirked.

After they unloaded they're stuff, they got ready for dinner.

'Thanks for having us 'said Leo the other two nodded in agreement replying 'thanks'

'It no worries 'said grandma Tam

'Mum right. But you two are only staying for the week whys that' asked Mrs. Tam

'Well were both going to study abroad in America after we finished helped with the move' said Leo

'I going to get a football scholarship hopefully at Regate scholars school while bro shots off to a prestige's medical school' Kimon says

'That amazing for both of you isn't it girls' Mrs. Tam congrats

'Isn't Regate one of the top exclusive school of it state 'Molly questioned

'And there football scholars high stats to even get in, I don't know how he just breezed in there' Kiera teased making Kimon poke his tongue at her

'Though there team is deadly I heard there annihilated the competition up to the semi finals.' Kenny said 'hey Leo when you become a big famous doctor do you think they'll allow me to watch them in A&E'

'I doubt it' Leo smirked

'Why Kenny do you want to deliver a baby, nurse Kenny' Molly smirked, getting a, you-think –your-funny smile from Kenny.

'Got some impressive boys' gran Tan smiled

'Men' chimed Kimon

'Seeing is believing' gran Tam countered getting giggled from the girls of the house

'Make sure don't hit any vital arteries cuz' Molly smirked

'Funny' said Leo

'Make sure you both don't into too much trouble in America I'm sure you want to be reprimanded by your own family' Keira smirked

They finished their dinner and headed to bed. When Kenny woke up the next morning finding out there was ten messages on the answering machine for her. The SOC. She got three from Frankie and Fliss and two from Rosie and Lyndz.

Kenny decides to get her friends out of their misery, so she told them. She called Frankie first who phone, Rosie who phones Lyndz who phone Fliss. So the girl were all waiting in there five way convo to her the news.

'My cousin Keira has come to stay and she needed help unpacking will meet at Kelso's to explain the rest' said Kenny

When Kenny hung up the four was still having their convo

'Okay prepare battle station Keira coming' Frankie

'Huh' went Rosie in complete confusion

'Lyndz bring the nachos' said Frankie

'Got it' Lyndz said

'Fliss get the gun' said Frankie

'Gun' Rosie went

'Fine but I need it back'' Fliss replied

'Get ready for battle stations' Frankie said and with that she hung up.

Leaving Rosie completely baffled on this new situation.

_NPV (Lyndz)_

_Rosie didn't know about the little battle agreement Frankie and Kiera made when we was younger. So you can manage why she was shocked. Oh and don't worry it's a water gun. What kind of monsters to you think we are._

The coast was clear. Nobody was at Kelso yet, as Rosie was about to walk in the danger zone she was pulled by three claws dragging her into the bushes.

'What's going on 'Rosie Whispered?

'We are waiting for the enemy' Frankie said showing her the water gun in her hand

'Oh a water gun, So Keira the enemy .why' Rosie confused

'Shh' went Frankie

'Tell you later' Lyndz whispered

A few second later.

'Hey Frankie' Keira shouted

Frankie turned around only to be shot with a water gun to the stomach 'this place weren't big enough for the both of us'

'Oh she got me is this the way to ends' Frankie said dramatically

'Say it ain't so' Fliss added

'Fiar well' Frankie went resting in Lyndz up as she fell

'Did you bring be nachos' asked Kiera

'Yeah, but next time you won't be so lucky' grumbled Frankie Lyndz gave her the nachos

'And 'keira said passing out her hand, Frankie sulkily gave her the key with the inscription on 'best in show'

'What this all about' Rosie moaned

'Rosie meet Kiera, Kenny's cousin, my rival to stardom slash co actress' Frankie smiled then glum 'and she just on the key to the coolest prize ever'

'Nice to meet you at last' Kiera said shaking Rosie hand

'You too, so what's the prize' asked Rosie

The headed to Kelso then went behind and travelled to a small shack ,Kiera opened the shack were a bunch of stuff was in there but most importantly a vintage patch patterned armed lounge chair with a drawer under , there was inscription on the chair saying 'a star' .

'This is the prize' Rosie confused

'we both one the shack with the all it content including the chair after the contest we won but couldn't decided who get the chair, so we decided to battle for it on which time the other get to have the first to get the first blow has it until they see the next person for now until 18, the person the wins can trolley the shack to their hideout 'explained Kiera

'Who's idea was that' Rosie asked confused

'Frankie's' the rest of them exasperated

'Yeah and know I have to wait a long time to be me my hideout again'

'You may not have to wait that long 'Kiera said

'What do you mean' Frankie asked the other where confused too

'We'll explain at Kelso's I really need a smoothie' Kenny said

They went back around to Kelso and sat at their usual booth

'So tell' Fliss excited

'I'm moving here' said Kiera

'What' went the SOC in shock?

'Guess that mean we have to make some new rules key agreement since I probably see you more at school' Kiera smirked

'You're coming to crescent bay 'Lyndz excitedly asked to get a nod from Kiera 'that's great'

'That's awesome 'Frankie added 'let make switches for every term since your coming to our school'

'Deal' Kiera put out her hand and Frankie shook it'

Just then Mr. Kelso came with the smoothies

'Did I hear right your moving her 'asked Mr.S in joy?

'That right Mr.S you'll be seeing more of me' said Kiera

'It always a pleasure to have you here Kiera and now it's more of a pleasure that you are staying drinks on the house' Mr. Kelso said putting down the drinks

'Thanks Mr.S' went the girls

'Does that mean that your brother are here too' asked Lyndz suspiciously casual

'Yes why 'Kiera asked

'Because she wants to know if Leo here 'Frankie teased

'I just wanted to ask if I could borrow one of his doctoral books' Lyndz fastened then sipping back her smoothie not looking at anyone

'That also mean Kimon coming too' Kenny teased Frankie immediately blushed

'Here that Frankie' Fliss additionally teased

'But there only staying awhile before they fly off to America' Kiera stated up

_NPV (Fliss)_

_You see since little Frankie had a crush on Kimon since the time he saved her and Lyndz as a crush on Leo since she first saw him, boys huh, glad I gotten over that phase. Kinda. With Kiera coming there was going to be more surprises, that for sure. _

_NPV (Lyndz)_

_But it soon wasn't only be Kenny cousin that was 'Just' coming for a visit Rosie was going to have her own surprises of her own _

_NPV (Fliss)_

_Lately the M&M had been on good behaviour which meant that they obviously up to something .they would soon make opinion of the new arrivals._

Here sat the M&M contemplating on what they should do to the SOC so far they came up with blank. They was in the park sat on the bench., eating crisp Michael head was held in his hand while Marco laid his head on his spread arm on the table while Matthew head was held up by the two fist resting on his knuckles.

'I'm bored' said Marco

'Got any plans' Michael said sarcastically

'Then shut up' added Matthew

A few minutes later.

'I wonder what the SOC are up to' said Marco

'Who cares 'said Michael?

'Why still got that stupid crush on Fliss' teased Matthew

'Nope, not any more …I mean I didn't have one' Marco said

'Well stop asking stupid question' said Michael irate 'dipstick'

'Bet there having more fun than us' mumbled Marco

'So how was your trip with sister' pondered Matthew

'well the good thing about was that we didn't have to spend it in the same room 'Michael said 'and apart from the food fight where the food got in my hair it was okay' Michael replied

'Wasn't you spending most of your holiday with that SOC must have been bad' Marco giggle joined by Michael

'Should we play some footie' Matthew suggests avoiding that subject.

The boy played there football when Matthew notice Michael shaking his head like a wet dog

'What the matter with you' asked Matthew

'Stupid Lyndz hit me with the nanchos bag before rushing the door I think it rip a bit a bit fell in my hair' said Michael

'What didn't you say before the SOC must have something going they been acting suspicious the last two days. meet at mine tomorrow 'Matthew said leaving.

At the Collins, they was all sitting around watching a family movie

Mr. Collin 'so how was your day kids'

'Okay me and the guys hanged in the park' Michael said nonchalantly

'Not making trouble, what couldn't find anything interesting to do unless it bothering us' teased Lyndz to get a chip thrown at her head 'hey? '

'That's for this morning' Michael retorted

'How was your day Lyndz' there father asked to ease the tension from his children

'It was great. Did you know Kenny's cousin Kiera is moving here she going to go to our school 'said Lyndz

'Does that mean you be making batting your eyes at her cousin' Michael teases

'Shut up you Fungus' replied Lyndz 'anyways here brothers will be gone by next week '

'Boohoo' Michael mumbled 'I wonder if I can get that game off Kimon'

They finished watching the movie then had a bath Lyndz beat Michael and went straight to bed

The next day, the SOC were meeting by the lake

'Kenny where's Kiera' asked Fliss

'She going to help finish unpack, she'll be done by Arvo' replied Kenny

'Well you can invite her to my parent Barbie they planned the day before we go back to school unfortunately the M&M will be there' said Fliss

'Sure' Kenny said

_NPV (Frankie)_

_And that Barbie was going to be one to remember _

Frankie woke up yawned and went downstairs for breakfast

'What for brekkie mum' asked Frankie?

'Scramble eggs' her mother replied

Frankie ate her food the kiss her little sister and mother on the head she met her friend at the park on their way to the leisure centre, they went in and saw the instructor Tom. Who kindly waved at the girl . Fliss waved excitedly

'Did you see he was waving at me' Fliss said

'At us' Rosie corrected

'Well he is our local trainer' said Kenny

They got change, Fliss wearing her white pinstripe top and pale pink shirts, Kenny wearing her number 10 orange jerseys and black jogging short, next to her was Rosie in blur sport top and matching bottoms, Frankie had green tank top and jogging bottoms with Lyndz in a white tank top and black bottoms

They went in the room at put down there mats to do some yoga

'So your cousin still unpacking' asked Rosie

'Actually she went out with Molly don't ask me why but they went shopping' Kenny said

'Shopping. I need some new outfits myself' said Fliss pondering

'When don't you' teased Frankie

The instructor walked by give the girls a nod ,as felicity trying to impress him with her gaping strength that soon tumble the moment he looked away her SOC laughed , continuing with their exercise. .

That same day when Kenny went back home she saw her sister and cousin with a bunch of stuff

'What all this stuff for' Kenny asked

'Some are going away present for Kimon and Leo so don't tell them' said Kiera

Molly shoved the wrapping paper in her hand

'Here you can help wrap' said Molly

They started to wrap the presents, all in good fun too, looking at some odd gift the adults picked and the tricky ones to do that Molly and Kenny were finding hard to wrap. They was having so much fun they Wrapped Kenny as well who tore of the wrapping paper eventually. When they were done they were poofed out.

'Finally done 'said Kenny

'We have to put them away for now though' said Kiera

They put them away then went to bed.

B day had come Fliss's Barbie day on the beach it was a nice way to start off the new term.

_ PV (Fliss)_

_Though unfortunately the M&M had to come along .I don't why mum invited those Blugers. All they was going to do was make me go bananas_

_'What should I wear' it was hard for me too decided the right outfit for the occasion I wanted something to celebrate the new term which mean something new. Can't let people seeing me in last years leftovers 'good thing I bought a new top' _

_I strolled outside admiring the beauty and offcourse myself before meeting up with my girlies. Though when I met some of them I would of preferably like to change some of what they chose to wear. _

_'Always with sports Kenny' I chimed to only get a rude rolled eye back by Kenny _

_'Are we going in or not I'm starving' Kenny replied completely ignore my fashion advice_

_Ten minutes after the place started to pack a bit, even Kenny's cousins and unfortunately her sister. Molly_

_The worst thing happened when the M&M came._

_'What are you three skewer head doing hear' I asked maybe not in the most polite way but who would be to an M&M._

'WE were invited obviously so show us some hospitality and get us some food' Matthew replied with a huge smirk on his face

'Where the cake' Marco oblivious to the situation, that when they heard a loud screech from Fliss in annoyance then walking away 'what her problem'

'She's a girl' Michael answered

The three M&M laughed as they went to the food

That when Fliss stormed over to her SOC riled up

'What up with Barbie doll lost her blow-dryer' molly smirked as she walked pass to get glared at by the other SOC's

'What a sister' said Rosie?

'Imagine living with her' Kenny replied

'What happen Fliss' Frankie asked

'I don't why my mum invited those pests' Fliss huffed

''imagine being related to one' Lyndz added

'Being there usual self I guess 'Rosie chimed

'Yes' Fliss shortly replied

'Let's hope they leave soon' said Kenny

Soon Kenny cousin Leo walked up to Lyndz with book in his hands

'Hey I've been meaning to speak to you 'said Leo

'Really 'Lyndz replied excitedly drifting into daydream land then out when he spoke again

'Yeah my sister said you wanted some doctoral books, you should think about becoming a full doctor like me we may end up on working together' Leo said Lyndz light giggle

'That be great' Lyndz replied

'See you around' Leo said as he handed her the books and left

The over SOCs with disbelief faces

'What' Lyndz Replied?

'You almost were drooling over my cousin' Kenny laughed

'I was not' Lyndz retreated in reply

'Hoping he'll kiss you' Frankie teased

'Shut up' Lyndz moaned out how they were treating her.

'Could you be anymore obvious' said Fliss

'Like you can talk with your Ryan Scott fiasco' Lyndz contorted

'Two doctors in love having making out on the wards front page' Rosie teased

'Shut up' Lyndz replied annoyed

'Yeah that my cousin' Kenny engrossed at picturing her cousin making her with her friend

When they finished teasing Lyndz they all grab some food to walk along the beach .giggling talking go the usual SOC stroll, by when they got to the beach they could see people playing tag on people shoulders.

'Do you girls want play' asked one of the girls on a guy shoulder the SOC nodded

Kenny was on Keira. Molly was on some guy, Lyndz decided not to participate, Fliss was on, what she called super hot guy, Rosie on Lyndz older brother. Then there was Frankie

'Hey climb up' said Kimon

'Okay' Frankie' said slightly blushing, she climb on top.

'Lets beat these sucker' Kimon joked

'Let s kick some butt' Frankie joining on

'Like your fighting spirit' Kimon replied, making unknowingly Frankie blush again

From afar watching was the M&M and one very jealous M&M, as he eyed Frankie climbing up, giggling.

By the time it ended Frankie and Kimon had won with the most tags, Keira and Kenny second.

'CHAMPIONS' said Kimon 'Frankie takes a bow'

'Thankyou, thank you, you're too kind' said Frankie

They all laughed, and chatted, but back by the M&M, Matthew still wasn't pleased.

'That look like fun' said Marco

'As if. What loud of rubbish' Matthew complained

'The girl look like it was fun' said Marco 'more than us'

'Why would we want to participate with them? When we can make our own fun' said Matthew taking the ball from Michael then kicking aiming it at the group and hitting Kimon.' See fun' giggle at his hit ,a bonus in his book.

Though his friend were just baffled

'Mate what that was for' Kimon shouted

'Sorry accident' Matthew shouted back

Then Kimon Kicked the ball and it landed right in Matthew chest, Hard

'Its okay mate' Kimon said after that turning to the group 'I'm going to get something to eat that win made me hungry'

'Were hungry too' said Keira following with Molly and the other beach members

Frankie smiled until Kimon was out of sight then storming over to Matthew with Her SOC's behind

'Why did you do that' Frankie fumed at Matthew

'It was an accident' 'Matthew smirking

'As if. You did it on purpose' said Frankie

'Maybe I did maybe I didn't, why did I ruining your moment with kingkong' said Matthew

'Hey that my cousin' Kenny replied

'Maybe you and your worms should stay away and make trouble somewhere else' Frankie stormed off with her friends

Kenny punching him in the arm before leaving

'Oops my fist slipped' Kenny smirked away

Matthew just stared at them rubbing his arm and with the other his still pained stomach

'Boys let show them what real trouble is' said Matthew

So the M&M were cooking up a plan that could, potentially ruin the Barbie

There was a queue to the buffet it was Marco turn and to lad just 2 step in front

'Hey' said Marco

'Shut it pipsqueak' one said before turning in front

Then stepping over there

'What give you the right to push in front don't you think your big enough, how do you think you are' Keira told 'hey maybe you two need a shovel'

So embarrassed they left line completely

Marco was amazed by her

'Thanks 'Marco shortly replied

'No problem' said Keira looked at the line 'I lost my place oh well, should of got the spring rolls the first time'

'You can go in front of me 'said Marco

'It okay I only can back for some spring roll' Keira replied

'Here take mine' said Marco

'Your okay, see you're around 'Keira said waving by

With that Marco new crush was formed. , he went back with to his friends with a big smile on his face

'So you know the plan' said Matthew

'What plan 'asked Marco

'If you stayed to listen you'd know' Michael replied

Through the sea of people was a bobbing golden brown sewer varmint floating on top of the of old man Shivers , deputy of the neighbour watch it tried desperately to grip on to as if it was his real hair.

_NPV) Kenny)_

_If it just clung on _

_NPV (Fliss)_

_If there wasn't so much mess_

_NPV (Frankie)_

_If only the M&M didn't have to be so them._

So the M&M were up to there usual antic Marco sneaked in the pet Dalmatian that Frankie was meant to be looking after for her cousin. Posted on the beach, Phase 2 distraction, Michael just so happened to walk by old man Shiver bump into him leading to him in' accidently' drop off hiss tope , but don't worry Michael offcourse gave it back to him, though not before he smashed the raw mints meat into it . that so happen to be dingo's favourite . Once he done his part swiftly exited the area, not before randomly leaving trail of meat. On the floor he went back to Matthew

'Done' Michael smirked

'good' Matthew smiled back then looking at the dog and feeding him the meatball 'then putting one to his nose ' the dog sniffed ' that right you smell that ,good go get them'

Mathew three the meatball and so did the other boy until the dog reached the party. so after there were scream it was a hunt for meat.

''it licking my shoe' squealed a women'

More cries through the Barbie

'Get it out, out' said somebody everybody was scrambling

'What the big fuss it's just a dog' said Lyndz

'Yeah and its wrecking the Barbie' countered Fliss

'Hey Frankie isn't that Dingos' Kenny shocked

With her Frankie eyes bulge out as soon did the rest of the SOC's

'Let s catch before it cause anymore trouble' said Rosie

'Okay SOC's split up, you lot to THE left, Lyndz to the right, will go down the middle' Frankie order

Fliss and Kenny went there way while Rosie and Frankie took the middle and Lyndz to the right. it was hard to search through the jumpy crowd it had already torn down half the decoration a, third of the buffet was trashed . But it seemed to be on a mission

'Oh look what it done to the decoration it's ruined' Fliss whimpered

'There still some food left' Kenny trying to reassure her

''did you guys get any luck' asked Rosie

'No' Kenny said

'I'm so sorry fliss 'Frankie told her

Then Lyndz came ran up to them

'Couldn't get her 'Lyndz told them then they all heard a crash

'What now' Fliss moaned

'They turn and saw the cutlery on the floor while dingos had jump old man Shivers

'Oh no' Fliss wept into Lyndz shoulders

'GET THIS MUTT OFF ME' he bellowed

The girl took Dingo away. Old man shivers got back up putting on his wrecked toupee.

'Put that mangy mutt on a leash' he said before storming out the Barbie

'Who dog is this' asked Fliss mum

'Sorry it my cousin I was meant to look after her I put her on a leash she must of broke free' Frankie said sympathetically

'Just take it back and you girl can clean this mess up' said Fliss mom

They did as they were told. And all along the M&M were looking through there binoculars on the beach in complete amusement, laughing like hyenas

The girls just couldn't understand how this happened especially Frankie. She was positive she put it on a leash. It was tight, wasn't it?

'This wasn't how I expected my plans to be 'Fliss grumbled she shrieked when her pretty sandals step in something 'oh no. it can't get any worse'

'I'm sure it was tight' Frankie quizzed

'Don't worry about it. It's too late anyway' Kenny assured her

Then Rosie caught a glimpse of three boys laughing hysterical to themselves

'I think I figure out how this mess started' Rosie spoke as she look at the three M&M's still laughing

The rest of the SOC's started to follow Rosie's direction.

'THAT'S IT' Kenny steaming going over to give them a piece her mind until Lyndz stopped her.

'Calm down Kenny attacking them now won't solve anything' Lyndz calmed her.

'They just can't help but RUINING IT FOR EVERYONE ELSE' Fliss said as she raised her voice anger, it really annoyed her.

Frankie for once didn't have any words to stay.

M&M's soon caught the drift of anguish and the constant venomous stares from the girls. Matthew caught the hurt sullen look in Frankie's face. A pang went in his stomach

'I think we've had out fun time to go' Matthew said monotone unable to look back to the wounded expression face.

Michael and Marco following in pursuit.


End file.
